Core A: Administration, Timothy A. Springer Dr. Springer as Program Director assumes responsibility for overseeing the quality ofthe program as a whole and promoting interactions within it. Under the Adminstrative Core, Dr. Springer will ensure that the overall objectives of the program are met, as described in the Program Introduction and Statement of Objectives.